1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to active cooling systems. In particular, embodiments are related to cooling the skins of computing systems by integrating heat spreaders with fan casings.
2. Discussion
Excessive skin temperatures in notebook computers can be an area of concern, particularly with shrinking notebook form factors and possibly a growing number of heat generating components. Currently, notebook computers might include thermally conductive skin heat spreaders that are stand-alone pieces and are typically mounted to the inner surface of the chassis across from hot components. Other techniques may use vents at, or upstream of, the hot region on the skin in an attempt to increase or redirect the system airflow across the skin. While these approaches may be effective in certain circumstances, there still remains considerable room for improvement, and skin temperatures may exceed ergonomic limits in many cases.